Glass
by Randomness-Is-Love
Summary: Larmine Story. Not much Else to say. I'll edit the summary later, if I feel like it.


Namine stood out on the balcony, blue eyes darkened with sadness. Here in Castle Oblivion she was nothing more than a tool, especially with Sora working his way up the floors. Nothing but a tool to morph Sora to their desires. Larxene. Marluxia. Axel. Vexen. None cared for her. Except Riku but he had been created by Vexen and his memories made by Namine herself.

Sora was taking a break with his friends so she had taken the opportunity to come out here and enjoy the light rain. Yes, it was raining. Had been for a few minutes. Thundering as well.

The bolts lit up the sky ever so brilliantly but they only served to remind her of the temptress called Larxene. The woman was sadistic. A devil who enjoyed the suffering of those around her. Toying with Sora the way she did only proved it that much more.

"Namine." Called a soft voice from behind the girl. Larxene had found her.

Turning around Namine acknowledge the other female, expression failing to change from depression. Inside she feared she would be punished for not continuing her work on Sora's memories. Still, it didn't matter. She enjoyed the stolen moments away from those in the organization and those not. These moments were hers and hers alone. Her mind free to wander and create daydreams.

Larxene walked toward the younger girl slowly. Step by step. Inch by inch. The noise of the rain mixing with that of the woman's heels against the wet floor. "You shouldn't be out here." This was it, the punishment was coming. "Especially in that dress." The tone was joking, light if you will.

"What?" Namine had been expecting something a bit more violent or commanding to be said. Action to be taken against her. But that was all she got. Inwardly the girl rejoiced. Larxene had not hit her, yelled at her. Yet, why? The woman had always enjoyed tormenting her.

Blue met green as Namine lifted her head to look at Larxene. The woman wasn't smirking, nothing. Her incredibly round eyes failed to show any of her usual cocky or sadistic nature. Everything about her was relaxed. It was like she had become more natural in a way. Dropped all the fakeness that she might have been portraying while in the Castle. But not a bit of it had ever seemed fake. Perhaps she was just that good or perhaps no one had really cared to examine it that much before.

"You're soaking wet, you're gonna get sick. Idiot." No spite or sarcasm, just clear playfulness in the statement. Who knew that Larxene could be so kind. Pulling down the zipper of her coat the blonde quickly pulled the other under it's protection from the rain. "Better?"

Only a nod came from Namine as she gripped the fabric of the older's shirt. The closer they were the more protection she got so Larxene had pulled her as close as she could. It was strange, standing here like this with the other. A moment stolen or given, she didn't know. What she did know was that she would treasure it. This warmth after the coldness of the rain. A moment exactly like when lightning struck the earth.

The shifting of the older female caused the moment to crack slightly. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Slowly the words mended what crack their owner had made. "The lightning, I mean."

"Yeah." The answer was spoken like a sigh. The tone was light and made it barely audible but she was sure Larxene heard it. She heard everything there was to hear about her. Every word, every movement. Strangely that didn't frighten Namine at the moment. She was more relieved by the fact, to be honest.

"So powerful as well." A softness filled Larxene's features, eyes seeming to deepen. "And it makes the most wonderful things sometimes."

Now Namine was confused. What exactly did lightning make that would capture a compliment from Larxene? "What does it make?" Questioned the girl to feed her curiosity.

"Glass." Now Namine was even more confused. Larxene sympathized, smiling as she answered. "Well, when the lightning hits the earth, sometimes it likes to make glass."

The moment was ended as Larxene turned them away from the scene of the dancing bolts. They were headed back inside. Neither of them could stay out to long and expect to be fine. Even with an umbrella or shelter from the drops one could still get sick. Namine knew that but was sad to see the moment fading as they made their way back inside.

Still, she knew what this moment was now.

She was the earth, abused, chilled and washed away by the rain. Larxene was the lightning that struck her heart and mind, engraving herself. What one got was an immortal moment preserved by one simple little shape. A glass moment. Fragile but immortalized by its twisted yet elegant form.

In all of this unkindness this one moment of caring by Larxene had made Namine hopeful. Hopeful that more glass moments would be made. Yet this was not to be. Larxene disappeared before her eyes. She wanted to cry for the woman but found that, like the lightning, the rain that was her tears had stopped. And it would never start up again.

Never again did she cry. Never again did a glass moment form. Her lightning was gone. All she could do was help Sora. Help Diz and Riku. Help everyone but those who she had betrayed. Those that reminded her of Larxene.

At the end of it all, she faded into Kari with a heavy heart. Because although she was a Nobody she had a heart. As she was sure Roxas, Axel, Larxene and even the other Organization members did. It may not be real and it may not be whole but it was there.

One glass moment was all she had, was all she was given. And she was satisfied with that. Because what else did she need?

* * *

AN: Should I even say yay to this one? It's my first Larmine story to date and I have quite a few problems with it's rhythm and all around feel. I was quick to end it and it seems to me that it doesn't even deserve to be called a story. Maybe some drivel I wrote while I was on a Larmine kick would be more appropriate for this. I'm not a writer by profession so I hope you didn't expect anything fancy or that well written. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
